lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow of Rome
Shadow of Rome is a story that was created from the End of Darkness, and follows the events of the Roman Empire, and the Byzantine Empire, as well as introducing more about the Empire of Nehekhara. The Shadow of Rome details four main characters in the form of Antonia Constantine, Titus Pullo, Lucius Vorenus, and Issacc Conmenus of which detail the Byzantine Empire, Roman Empire, and for Issac Conmenus the Kingdom of Cyprus, and finally Bruno Certo is a noblemen from Athens and leads the storyline from Greece where the region is growing in importance. The End of Darkness would detail the sections of the Fall of France that weren't discussed such as the Fall of Africanas to the Orcs, and then the Roman's invovlement in the defence and eventually fall of Hispania. The Shadow of Rome once again continues the impression that while there are good Romans the leadership of the Roman Empire is utterly lost in failure and greed and is destroying the once mighty Empire from within. Shadow of Rome has two spin-offs in the form of Pax Romanus of which is a historical breakdown of the Roman Empire through the history lessons of Gaius Octavius. The second Spin-off is called the Rise of Ravenna and details the rise of the Kingdom of Ravenna alongside the flood of independance of northern Italy through numerous characters. The Shadow of Rome begins with Lucius Vorenus of whom is talking with his best friend Titus Pullo as they travel into Africanas, of which during this point is still controlled by Rome to a certain extent. The two fight against the Orcish invasion and lose in Africanas but live to fight again in Hispania where under their command the Roman army is able to hold out for many months before the Orcs are finally slowed after the disasterous loss at Castille. Antonia Constantine takes over for a time and discusses his love affairs and his rise to Emperor of Byzantine and during his early chapter he begins plans for a massive expansion of the Byzantine Empire as well as radical genocide against the innocent Turks. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Lucius Vorenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he gets on a boat meant to go to Africanas and on the boat ride he befriends another Legionare named TItus Pullo. During the travel the two also come to befriend two other legionarres in the form of Gnaes Batiatius, and Sextus Irentius of whom are also members of the same unit within the legion. The Roman army stops on the waters just northeast of Carthage where they plan to land south of Carthage and meet the Orcs on the battlefield, although as Lucius watches the commanders are very indifferent to the threat the Orcs pose and take little scouting plans before landing. Together the two land south of Carthage and take part in a massacre of a large force of Orcs led by the Roman Generals the army does not consolidate their holdings but instead they decide to stop and celebrate where in they bring dozens of girls from a nearbye Africanas village and Lucius watches on guard as the generals and leadership of the Roman Army engages in a night of orgies, and gives no commands to scout the area something Lucius comments to Titus is going to get them all killed. In the morning as the celebrations continue the Roman army is set upon by a larger force of Orcs and Lucius and TItus Pullo are inside the Villa that constitutes the central command of the army as the Orcs overwhelm the camp of the army and Lucius and Titus are able to get the Legatus of the Army onto a horse escaping with a few dozen other legionarres in the villa moving northward towards Carthage. The general is extremely young and named Pompeius Magnus II. a senator sent south by his father in order to prove himself and horrified at the failure he promotes Lucius, and Titus Pullo along with Gnaes Bataiatius, and Sextus Irentius of whom were among the survivors of the Roman Army. During this retreat northward they are met on the road by the Roman General Tullius Agentius of whom leads them into Carthage and tells them the Roman Army has been brutally defeated in the west as well and there scouts are reporting the Orcs are coming on mass towards Carthage itself. Major Characters Introduced= *Pompeius Magnus II. *Gnaes Bataitius *Sextus Irentius *Tullius Agentius |-|Events Introduced= *Orcish Invasion of Africanas *Battle of Carthage |-|Places Introduced= *Carthage *Africanas |-|Groups Introduced= *House Magnus *House Bataitius *House Irentius *House Agentius Chapter 2 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and Lucius take part in the Battle of Carthage where the remaining Romans are forced to fight for survival against a massive army of Orcs, and only through the death of nearly half the Roman army are they able to push back the Orcs forces during the first assault. Following this attack the Orcs regroup surrounding the city in its entirety but by this point ships in great numbers arrive at the port depositing reinforcements which augment the defenders days before the second assault. Following the second assault by the Orcs the Romans are spent as a defence as several gatehouses are in ruins and most of the western wall has collapsed leading to the Generals to order the army to take to this ships. With not enough space for the population of Carthage the remaining population is forced to man the remaining defences alongside Lucius, Titus, and Gnaes, and Sextus of whom remain behind to assist in the defences. Holding out for another week they allow most of the remaining population to retreat by sea and with the last of the boats leaving Titus, Lucius, Gnaes, and Sextus prepare for their own death, but are saved by the return of Pompei of whom had dropped his soldiers off on a nearbye island in the hopes of coming back quicker. Chapter 3 Lucius Vorenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and Titus Pullo are now in present day and discuss the events of their lives following the destruction of Africanas. Titus Pullo tells Lucius how on his recent trip to Hispania he met a girl and she gave birth to his child, and he will be returning to Hispania to live with her. The two are happily discussing how there lives are finally becoming settled when several soldiers arrive in Lucius's estate and tell him to come to the Senate immedaitly. Leaving Titus to stay with his family he goes to the Senate where he is met on the steps by the young Emperor Nero of whom brought him into the Senate floor. The Senate would quickly convene and tell news that Hispania had come under assault by the Orcs of Africanas and were quickly overruning the land according to the most recent news. Lucius was commanded to lead two legions to Hispania and hold the tide and push them back to Africanas, and following this he returns to his estate quickly saying goodbye to his family before he and Titus Pullo now in command of a real force move to Hispania in order to defend the land and for Titus Pullo find his beloved women. Following this he and Titus Pullo arrive in Valencia where they along with the pieces of the legion that have already arrived quickly mobilize and move to the front which by the time they have arrived is only several miles south of Valencia. Fighting a series of pitched battles they are pushed back to Valencia and several fortresses along the road, and it is during there defence of Valencia TItus Pullo learns his women has been killed and only there child survived leading him to fight desperatly to defend Valencia. Chapter 4 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sitting at the head of a table of young nobles of whom are part of a group called the Sons of Constantinople, and during this opening time he discusses his hatred for the Turks of Anatolia and is joined in this opinion by everyone at the table. Following this he walks the halls of the keep with Alexious Commensis IIV., and Simone Brignole of discusses with them how unpopular he was as a young man, and Alexious influences him during this conversation to see why it was the fault of the Turks. After talking for some time they are interrupted by Natashia Constantine of whom kisses him before taking him away from the others and the two talk inside their room. Major Characters Introduced= *Alexious Commensis IIV. *Simone Brignole *Natashia Constantine |-|Minor Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Constantinople |-|Groups Introduced= *Sons of Constantinople Chapter 5 Lucius Vorenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Lucius and Titus Pullo fight in the final Battle of Valencia where they manage to defeat the Orcs in a crushing manner but take horrendous casualties leaving much of the defences in tatters. Lucius speeds through time as time goes by and the Fall of Hispania is all but assured following the collapse of the front line. This situation deteriotes further when news reaches them that the Bretonian army attempting to relieve Castille failed and the Orcs will be controlling land to the west of Valencia creating a situation where they could be surrounded. Lucius commands the Legions of Hispania in their entirety following the deaths of several senior commanders in a failed coup, and he greatly expands the defences of the region over the remainder of the chapter, but is unable to get more reinforcements. At the end of the chapter they recieve word that Andorra has fallen to the Orcs, and with great reluctance Lucius commands the retreat of the main Roman force by land while the remainder flee by navy once the army has gotten away. Chapter 6 Isaac Conmenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he joins the IIV. Hispana Legion as it retreats northward from Valencia by land towards Marseilles, and during this trip his young child Yvonne is carried on his back for the entire trip from Valencia to Marseilles. Arriving in Marseilles Titus Pullo finds Lucius Vorenus is already there and going to see his oldest friend the two discuss how Lucius has been commanded to return to Rome but is leaving behind two legions to assist in the defence of Marsielles and promices to send as much reinforcements as possible. Following this he says goodbye to Lucius of whom leaves with the Legio II Roma for Rome where they will reorganize and plan their next moves. Following this Titus Pullo meets with the Legate-Prefict Servius Regellius of whom tells him that three of the other Legate-Preficts are idiots of whom are wasting away in the Brothel while he is working diligently trying to assist Legate Quntus Grentillius of whom is fortifying the castles north of Marseilles in preperation for the Orcish assault. Titus Pullo at this point enters a brothel in Marseilles where he finds the generals of the Hispana Legion drinking and not planning for the defence of the city as Lucius had commanded they do, and when he questions them on it the general Tiberius Legettium insults him for his Sicilian blood and this causes a fight to break out between the two which only stops with the arrival of the Legate of the legion in the form of Quintus Grentillius, and his son Aulus of whom the Legate commands his son to arrest Tiberius and in front of the entire assembly promotes Titus Pullo to Legate-Prefict making him one of the generals of the army. Chapter 8 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leads the Sons of Constantine in a city wide attack on the Turks leading to the Night of Turkish Tears which kills nearly half the Turkish population in the city before Tony's father intervenes stopping the massacre. Tony is brought before his father and the entire Court of Constantinople where he is forced to anwser for his actions, but instead of apologizing or make excuses for what happened he plays to the crowd and gains influence amongst the court by continueing to argue for the killing of the Turks. When several Turks of the court (most noteably Akkin Ilhan of whom would yell out at Tony causing Tony's father to end the meeting.) would react angrily to this the fighting in the court begin eventually leading to the end of the meeting and Tony becoming the most popular member of the Italian Nationalist movement in Constantinople. Following this Tony would get into a fight in the streets with Toygar Ilhan the son of the Turkish Patrician who had yelled at him, and during the fight he would decapitate Toygar leaving his broken body in the street. Major Characters Introduced= *Akkin Ilhan |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Toygar Ilhan |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 9 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes in his bed to the sounds of Natashia of whom brings Michael Burtzes into the room of whom tells him his father has passed away in his sleep. Tony goes to his fathers room finding his mother, and sisters crying over his body he told everyone to leave the room and he and his sisters, and mother would spend time together discussing his father. Chapter 11 Isaac Conmenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Bruno Certo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 13 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 14 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he now stands as the Emperor of Byzantine and calls his council of whom are nearly half members of his fathers old council while the remainder are his inner circle from the Sons of Constantinople. Chapter 15 Lucius Vorenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 16 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 17 Bruno Certo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Lucius Vorenus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing in the Senate where he listens to the Senators continue to fail at doing anything, and as he ponders the words of advice of his friend Titus in that he should destroy the Senate and take control himself in the name of the Emperor he is interupted by a messenger of whom says that a great fire has started in town. Leaving the Senate he travels into the street and as he and his men move towards where they see smoke they are attacked by Skaven of whom overwhelm and kill most of his men and stab him in his gut dealing him a terrible wound. Moving forward he links up with surrounded Legionares and fights off a large Skaven force and then fights with these men and more he gathers along the way to the Legionare Baracks where his wife is. Reaching the Barracks he finds the entire place has been put to the sword and his family either dead or not present. He and his men fight there way back towards the Roman Palace where they find the Emperor and his family dead and their bodies mutilated. The last thing he sees is the burning of the Senate before he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Chapter 23 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he learns of the death of his friend Lucius and the sacking of Rome. Horrifed at his death Titus Pullo retreats into his personal hamlet and refuses to be seen by anyone outside of his daughter, and to her great horror he reveals that he feels hopeless something he had never said before. Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Tony Constantine IV. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Category:Story